Secrets, Pain, and Memories (The Unfinished Project)
by BladerHunter
Summary: Incomplete and abandoned. Read the new chapter for details.
1. Blade's Info

This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if this is bad. I accept other OCs in my story so feel free to join! This is my OC's info.

Name:Blade The Hedgehog

Looks:Has red eyes. Black fur. Red Hair. Wears hoodie, faded jeans, fingerless gloves(all black). Wears grey belt and black and red shoes. Also wears red and black goggles. Has sharp fangs.

Her Past: She was one of the ultimate lifeforms created by Dr. Robotnic.(Dr. Eggman's grand father.) She was expiremented on by other people. She got too mad and used chaos controlled blast thus killing the scientists. Since then shenever really trusted humans.  
She is very cold to others she doesn't know. But she warms up if she really gets to know them. She was transported to the GC world by accident. She got transported there in a chaos control explosion. Knight Master had saw her fight against Gaikoz on her own. Knight Master was surprised to see Blade win the battle. Knight Master told Blade to come to the GC mansion for a test to see if she can join GC. (not the full past! more later...)

Class: Dasher

Attack: Hand to hand combat.

1st skill: Spin dash on the ground or in the air.  
2nd skill: She uses a rifle or 2 pistols to shoot her opponent down.  
3rd skill: She uses a chaos emerald to use chaos controlled blast.(red and blue waves)

I will make more infos as soon as I can make up more OCs from my head. :D


	2. The Meeting of the Dasher

Hey guys. I've been busy asking two special authors for their OCs. So far only one responded.  
So enjoy Chapter 1. I do not own Grand Chase or the OCs or Sonic the Hedgehog info. :P

Blade's POV

I quietly walked across a forest. I was walking to the Grand Chase masion or whatever it's called. This Knight Master saw me defeat Gaikoz and win which she was very impressed with. I really don't see what the big deal is. When I entered the town not caring if people stared at me or not. I got lost a few moments later.

Knight Master POV

"Grand Chase? We are going to have a new member today." I told the members. Everyone looked at each other guessing if it was a girl or boy I assumed. Aira was the first to speak. "Who is it?" Aira asked curiously. "It is a girl to answer most of your questions. Her name is Blade The Hedgehog and she is in the rare class called dasher." I told the Chase. Most of them gasped while the other members, such as Dio, Mari, and Sieghart looked at me wide-eyed. While Zero just remained calm. "Are you kidding me? Is a member of the rare class dasher really joining the Grand Chase?" Zero asked me. "No I am not kidding. I saw her in Gaikoz's castle while I was on patrol. I saw her defeat Gaikoz in a few attacks. I was amazed myself. She told me she might try the Grand Chase. She also came from another world called Mobius." I explained to the member. "Everyone is to go to the meeting room and meet the member. I hope to see you there in ten minutes." I commanded to the Chase. With that I walked out of the room.

After 50 minutes...

Elesis POV

We've been waiting for almost an hour now. Where could the new member be? I asked my self. Maybe she could be lost like Aira... Nah, she couldn't be lost.. Or is she?

Blade's POV

I've been lost for almost an hour. At this rate I knew I wouldn't make it unless I used Chaos Control.. I took out my red chaos emerald and grasped it. I walked into a dark alley. "Chaos control!" I said quietly. I was transported to the Grand Chase castle. I walked to a door that said meeting room. I heard talking so I knew the members of the Chase were in there. I slowly opened the door. When I walked in, there were many gasps. The first thing I asked was "Where is the Knight Master?". A woman in red armor which I assumed was Knight Master walked up to me. "I am Knight Master. Welcome to the Chase Blade" answered Knight Master. I nodded in response. The Knight Master then told the members of the Chase to introduce themselves. I learned the members names, their class, and where their from. I also fully introduce myself. I knew this was going to be interesting.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I was running out of ideas so I'm going to write after I have more ideas. R&R pwease. :P


	3. Side Story 1

Sorry about uptdating. I got sick in the past two days. Well, enjoy this side story... I forgot to mention this., but May/ Ley(that's what I saw on wikia) will not be in my fanfic because I have no idea who she is. Oh and the info is in another story. I forgot how to add chapters in a story. When I found out it was too late.

Blade's POV

Amy showed me my room. It was all white at first but right after she said I could decorate it, I zoomed in the room with black paint. I quickly painted the room black and walked out calmly. "Okay... Your room is between Dio and Sieghart." Amy explained. I just nodded to answer her. I used Chaos Control when no one was looking to get my stuff which is back in Mobius.

Dio's POV

I was walking upstairs until I saw a bright light. 'What the heck?' was my first thought. I thought I heard Blade's voice but what did I care. I was walking into my room when all of a sudden, Blade showed up in a bright light. When I questionly (is that even a word?) stared at her, she was smiking slightly. I noticed she had a small backpack on. " I'll explain later." she said reasurringly. After that we walked into our rooms.

Well sorry for the late uptdates. Hope you R&R.


	4. The Next Day

Hey guys. I've got a longer story now. I've written it all at school. Hope you all enjoy. :P

* * *

Blade's POV

Okay, I admit that was too close. It was a good thing Dio only saw me. I knew that I had to tell them eventually but when they see me actually do it, that's a different story. I quickly unpacked and took out my pet chao(sonic the hedgehog info. :P) that looked a lot like me. It flew over to my shoulder and sat there. I named it Blader after I got it 3 weeks ago. It took a while for it to look like me because the other 'failure' chaos looked like Shadow... I went to bed with a loud sigh.

Dio's POV

Well that was certainly weird. I was not expecting Blade to show up out of nowhere. I woder where May is right now. I haven't seen her in a while. Blade's apperearance(like showing up not the looks) is a lot like Aira's but she came to the mansion alone. She is part of the dasher so she's probably calm and cold most of the time. Wait, why am I thinking of Blade now? I mean she just came but I'm thinking about her already. With that I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

Next Day...

Blade's POV

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I stretched my legs and changed into my regular clothes. (the clothes in the info. She'll wear something different when I want her to. :P) I walked to the bathroom and did my normal morning stuff. Then, I slowly went downstairs tiredly(is that even a word?). I went to the kitchen only to see Amy cooking pancakes for breakfast. "Hi Blade!" Amy greeted me excitingly. I replied ack with a quick nod. "Where's the coffee maker?" I asked. She pointed towards the coffee maker. I trudged my feet to the machine and made a foam latte. I took a quick sip and it tasted great. But I was still practically tired. Seeing Amy's cheery personality reminds me of Amy Rose back on Mobius. I chuckled quietly at myself because they both had the same name and hair color.(I know it's kinda awkward.) Arme came downstairs and started to make a cheery pie. I wondered who it was for. After she took it out of the oven, Lass seemed to have sprinted from the upstairs to eat the piping hot pie. Then, he started eating it like this is the last pie in the world. I stared at him in disbelief because this is the same reaction Conic would have when Amy made him a bunch of chili dogs. I shook that thought away and smirked. Before I knew it, it was time for breakfast. I ate my pancakes quickly and left the kitchen. "Where are you going?" asked Lire. "I'm going outside for a quick run. Be back by 10." I replied back. I ran outside to the hill I saw last night. The hill had a tree with blossoms on it. I leaned on it and released a relaxed sigh and had a quick nap.

* * *

Here are some tips for people who don't know what just happened.

1. Blade appearantly likes to sleep a lot.

2. She lived on Mobius before the accident.

3. She still doesn't trust humans that much.

4. She is not a morning person at all.

Well I hope that was long enough for some people. Well, Peace. :P


	5. Side Story 2

Side Story 2

Hey guys. Sorry for the long uptdate. I was sick for a while now. Well... Hope you enjoy. :P

* * *

This is back at the mansion...

Lire's POV

I wonder what her rush is about. " Hey Lire? Are you in there?" asked a voice. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. It was my nature-loving boyfriend, Ryan, who looked worried. " Yeah I'm here. So, you wanted to talk to me?" I replied. "Yeah. I wanted to ask you what you think of Blade." Ryan kinda whispered. 'What I think of Blade' I thought to myself. "I think she's kinda cold to people she doesn't know. I also think she's strong against opponents and she's nice to peoepl she knows." I whispered back. I can't help but wonder why Ryan asked me that. "Alright. Thanks for answering my question." answered Ryan. With that he walked away.

Mari's POV

I was mixing chemicals in my lab. I was trying to make a potion which can replenish your health and mana when you're in danger. When I heard loud snoring, I immediatly turned around. I saw Sieghart asleep. I sweatdropped becuase whenever he's comfortable, he falls asleep after a couple of minutes.

3 P.M.

Lire's POV

Where's Blade? She should be back by now. I wonder if she's alright or not. I'm thinking of sending someone to go find her. But who? Oh! I know! I'll sned Dio cause he hasn't gotten a mission in a while.

Dio's POV

"Dio!" someone called. I slowly opened my eyes. "What?" I asked a little irratated because no one wakes me up when I take my mid day nap. I slowly trudged my feet out of my room and to the source of the voice. I saw that Lire was the one who called me. "Can you go look for Blade?" Lire asked nicely. "Why me?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. "Just do it." Lire answered. "Fine." was all I said before I walked towards the door.

* * *

Sorry about the short story. Again, I was sick for a while and the homework and other stuff were in the way. But I'm still writing and typing. :P I hope you guys R&R!  
Blade: Hey. What I'd miss?  
Me: Nothing. Nothing at all. *saying this slowly*  
Blade:Okaay. I'm going back to my nap.  
Me:You do that. *smirk*


	6. Akward Moment

Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not uptdating for a while. So enjoy!

* * *

Dio's POV

I searched everywhere for her. The least Lire could do is give me hint for where she is. I think I missed a spot though. Oh... I forgot about that hill with the tree. I quickly teleported (you know, the void? I think...) there. I saw her leaning on a tree in a standing position.  
"Blade?" I called. No response.  
"Blade?" I called louder. Still no reply. I guess she's sleeping like that.  
"Blade!" I yelled.  
Blade woke in an instant. "I'm up! I'm up!" she said with a panicing voice.  
"Oh it's you. What's up?" she asked when she saw me.  
"Lire told me to find you. Probably becuase you were gone for a few hours." I simply replied.  
"Oh." was all she said before she vanished.

Blade's POV  
(She used chaos control.)  
I was suprised cause I usually sleep for about 30 minutes or so. It's probably because of the calm nature around here. I used chaos control to go to my room becuase I was too tired to walk or run. I fell backwards onto my bed and looked at the ceiling. 'What am I going to do with myself?' I thought. "Chao!" said something. I jumped up to see Cookie. ( I renamed Blader to Cookie cause it was confusing.) "What?" I replied. Cookie looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Oh. You're hungry aren't you?" Cookie nodded. "All right let's get you some food." I simply sighed and left my room.  
When I walked downstairs, I saw the living room was empty. 'Must be on missions' I thought. I went into the kitchen and grabbed 2 bags of chips, (1 barbeque and 1 sour cream and onion.) a soda, (sprite) and a water bottle. I shut the refridgerater door (sorry if there's a typo) and ran back to my room shutting the door in the process. Cookie and I ate and drank our snack and continued to unpack our backpacks. I slightly jumped when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see...

* * *

Shadow The Hedgehog (why?)  
Dio(He's on mission, remember?)  
Knight Master(maybe, maybe not.)  
Queen(why?)

* * *

Knight Master. "Where is everybody?" I asked.  
"Missions." she replied.  
"Why are you here?"  
"To give you your first mission."  
"Oh." I replied to end our conversation.  
"The Queen would like you to go to Gaikoz and bring ten of his shields." Knight Master explained.  
With that I ran to Gaikoz's Castle smirking all the way.

* * *

Sorry if it was short. I'm busy with other stuff.

Blade: No you're not. *smirk*

Me:I am

Blade: No you're not

Me:Yeah I am. Blade they're still there.

Blade: Whatever. Bye

Me: Byebye


	7. Side Story 3

Hey! I'm doing double or more uptdates today. In this side story, you'll find out what Blade's mission was and what Blade does when she's bored. Oh, and in this story, everyone's still in the mansion. So... yeah. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase, Sonic, or the song this chapter. If I did, I wouldn't be here. :P**

* * *

Blade's POV  
My mission was to kill Gaikoz and retreive his shield, sword and helmet. Sounds simple enough. I used chaos control and went to Gaikoz's base of operations. I tapped his shoulder and kicked his leg softly. He just chuckled. "You think I'm that weak? Let's see if you can survive this fight!" he explained. I just smirked and used chaos control. He was staring to run when I was using chaos control. I grabbed his shield, sword, and helmet off and lifted him up. I slowly walked to Harpie's Beach and threw him into the ocean. I wonder if he's gonna get eaten by Harpie's. That is something I was hoping for. I unfroze time and watched Gaikoz's reaction when he was in the water. He started to panic when he found most of his armor missing. I chuckled at that. Harpies started to circle around Gaikoz in the air. They all stared at him. 'This is where the amusment begins.' I thought. The harpies started to attack Gaikoz one at a time. Gaikoz started to struggle. I thought that was a good time to send out a horrific creature far worse than the harpies. I snapped my fingers once to send out the piranhas. The feeding frenzy was on. I heard Gaikoz scream in pain. Who's talking now? He said that he feels no pain at all. He's a big cry baby after all. I walked away with that. I returned to the mansion to give knight master the items. She seemed suprise. I just walked away to my room. I saw that my electric guitar was out next to my amplifier. I decided to play it because it's been a while since I played it. I played the song Knight of The Wind. ( Sonic song. I'll put the link at the end. :P )

Grand Chase's POV (obviously except Blade.)  
"Hey? Do you hear someone playing guitar?" Lire asked. "Yeah I hear it." Dio answered. Everyone agreed that they heard someone play the guitar. They all went to where the source of where the song came from. "Who's opening the door?" Dio asked. No one answered at all. "Fine. I'll do it." Sieghart volunteered. He opened the door to find that Blade was playing like a pro. Everyone looked shocked. When she stopped playing, everyone started clapping.

Blade's POV  
When I finished playing, I heard clapping. I turned around to see that the Grand Chase members clapping. I got a little irratated. I swear that I closed the door when I cam in here. I looked at the doorknob. I mentally slapped myself. I forgot to lock the friggin door. Oh well. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna do something?" I asked rather a little harshly. Everyone but Dio and Zero ran off. I smiked at them and shut the door. I locked it and literally jumped onto bed. Geez, preforming a song makes this tired? I better start eating like a bunny rabbit again.

* * *

**Author: Well that was a little weird. Well I hope you enjoyed it.  
Blade: Well, I certainly didn't. My fingers are still red from all that festivities.  
Author: Oh... Too bad. Don't you know how to **** yourself yet?  
Blade: I can't right now because the readers are still here.  
Author: Oh yeah. Bye bye readers.**

The **** is not a bad word. It is a skill that will be introduced later on.  
**Here's the link to the music. That is not me playing it.  
.com/watch?v=AlnRcFiKb8k&feature=related**


	8. The Mystery Part 1

Hey guys. I'm soo sorry I didn't uptdate... I had writer's block. I hope you like it. I writing a play at school so... yeah. I also got the Pokemon white game... It's good. Enjoy...

**I do not own Pokemon, Sonic, or Grand Chase. If I did, I wouldn't be here...**

* * *

Dio's POV  
I was supposed to defeat Partusay... I wonder where May is. It's been too long since I saw her. Before I knew it, I was battling Parusay. I defeated him with ease. I took his trident and left. Can't these missions be more easier than this? Hm.. I wonder what Blade would be doing rifht now. She must be bored out of her mind at the castle. With that thought, I started going back before everything suddenly went all black. The last thing I heard was an evil laughter.

Elesis' POV  
My mission was to Hell Bridge. I was supposed to defeat Gadorsen. I fought him and won with ease. I thought he was harder than that. I was wondering how Ronan was doing with his mission. I wonder if he's okay. Before I knew it, everything went all black and I heard this evil laugh.

Unknown POV  
"Is the traps released yet?" asked a raspy voice. "Yes your highness. Only ten more traps to release until the pathetic Grand Chase are captured. But I've heard there was one other member." I replied. "Nevermind that. Just a rumor. I hope the other pawns are doing what they're told. Check on all of them to be sure that no one will ruin anything at all." the voice answered. 'Let's hope that nothing does ruin it.' I thought.

Anyone's POV  
In the distance of Kaze'aze's Castle, a dark portal has opened. Out came a hideous beast and another figure. "Now let's get them." said the figure. The two beasts disappeared as quickly as they appeared. However, the dark portal has never closed. More and more unknown creatures has escaped from what looks like the horrid portal.

Knight Master's POV  
"What?'' I exclaimed. "Yes it is true. Elesis and Dio has disappeared from the dungeon. We think it is Kaze'aze's doing but she's been defeated by the Grand Chase almost a year ago." the messanger answered. "We must form a search party to look for the two missing knights." explained the queen. "I agree. You must order at least 50 soldiers to look around each continent for the two missing knights." I order. "Wait. I just recieved word that all of the Grand Chase has disappeared. I think that there is one member left." the messenger announced. I automatically knew who it was. Blade. Her mission was fairly simple. She was just getting a treant's apple. Now was the time to test her true strenght. "Send Blade to the throne room. She probably the only member that can save the other members of the Grand Chase." I ordered. With that the messanger scurried along to call Blade. Let's just hope she can free everyone.

Blade's POV  
I was reading a novel before I was interupped. "The queen and the knight master calls for you in the throne room." a messanger yells. "Be right there." I quickly answer. I quickly place the book right back to it's supposed to belong. I quickly ran to the throne room. "You called?" I asked them. They looked like they jump slightly because of the little suprise I gave them. "Oh yes Blade. I called you here because of a certain matter." She explained to me that all the other Grand Chase members were kidnapped. I looked at her with my eyes wide. "Really?" I exclaim. "Yes." was her answer. Wait a minute. Why did she tell me when Elice and Aira aren't busy. Hmm... better check on them.

After some walking...  
Still Blade's POV  
Finally. How long are the hallways anyway? I was outside of Elice's room. I was about to knock but I heard her talk to something. I knew it was Ren. I knew Ren for a while before Elice came along. It was good to be in the underworld for a while. I opened the door and Elice looked at me. I just smirked. I told her the story. She didn't look shocked. "You did this before?" I asked. "Nah. I just knew this was gonna happen sooner or later." she answered. "I'll call Aira. By the way, I didn't see her when I first got here. Where was she?" I replied. "She was on a mission probably." she said. I walked to Aira's room to open it. Then I saw...

* * *

Author:Finally. I've been working on this since thursday. I repeat, I had huge writer's block. I got fresh ideas now.  
Blade:Really? Name one.  
Author: Nah... Don't feel like it.  
Blade:Whatever. See ya later.


	9. April Fools Joke

In honor of April Fools day and three nice comments, I will be making a joke story today. I am vewy happy! :D I hope you enjoy. Again, all of the grand chase members are still not kidnapped.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Sonic, Grand Chase, or Clowns. If I did I wouldn't be here. Except for the clown part..._**

* * *

Blade's POV

Today's my favorite day. *smirk* I cannot wait to do pranks on people. I walk out cautiously out of my room after I got dressed. I heard from the members that Lass is the best pranker in the whole entire Grand Chase. We'll have to see about that. I make eggs and bacon and put a moon flower powder in it. I knew about Ryan's wolf transformation. I took pictures of myself sticking my tounge out with a peace sign. Ryan walks into the kitchen right on cue.  
"Hey Ryan. I made breakfast for you. Here you go." I say.  
Ryan looks impressed. I made sure I took out the jar of moon flower powder and place it on the counter. I left the kitchen but I could still see the kitchen. Right after Ryan finished eating, he transformed into his wolf form. I snickered at this and left quickly. I heard him yelling my name but I ignored it. Here I come Grand Chase.

Lass' POV

I've been waiting a whole year for this single day. I got out my two vials. I made a potion that makes the person who drinks it the opposite gender. I know this will work. I walk out and go to where Ronan and Elesis sleep together. I take out 2 cups of tea and put the chemicals into it. I mixed it well and took out two pictures of myself sticking my tounge out with a peace sign. (A/N: Kinda ironic isn't it?) I quietly take my leave. I heard them wake up drink the tea and scream/yell. I chuckled quietly and left for my room.

Arme's POV

Today was gonna be a bad day. I just know it. I know Lass isn't gonna prank me but what if someone else did. Lass would probably kill them.(A/N: That's not good news for Blade..) I walk out and I was covered in uncooked cookie dough and milk. I heard a loud laugh. I looked around but I couldn't see past this goop. I went to the bathroom to quickly clean myself up. When I got back, I saw a picture of Blade sticking her tounge out with a peace sign. I cried for a bit and ran to Lass' room. I pounded on the door. Lass opened the door and I explained everything to him. I saw his face get red in anger and he told me to stay put. I hope Blade will survive Lass' rage.

Blade's POV

I was still laughing at what happened to Arme. Trust me, she looked pretty rediculus. I calmed down. I saw Lass holding a kunai. I gulped. I was gonna die. I ran away thinking 'Run away run away run away'. I thankfully lost Lass when I went into a corner. I stumbled upon a store. It had costumes. It even had a costume of a harmless clown. I shivered at the clown. I came to a costume that looked like Zekrom.(A/N: Pokemon reference.) I bought it and wore it. I walked back to the mansion. Lass seemed to have calmed down. I went behind him quietly and "BOO!". He turned around quickly in astonishment.  
"What the hell is that?" Lass yelled.  
I chuckled and took off the head.  
"Gotcha!" I yelled.  
I took off the whole entire suit and sat down on the couch. Something tapped my shoulder and I turned my head. There was a face of a clown. My eyes twitched and I yelled  
"Why the hell is there a clown here?".  
It appeared that it was Dio. I laughed and lightly slapped his arm. I walked away into my room.

* * *

Me: Done. I hope that the readers enjoyed that.  
Blade: Why did you reveal my most secret fears?  
Me: Cause we have the same fear.  
?: ROAR!  
Me and Blade: AHHH!  
Elice: Finally got you. I've been waiting for this day.  
Me and Blade: Where'd you get the costume?  
Aira: I made it. *giggle*  
Me and Blade: -.-U Okay then.  
Me: Aira and Elice. Since you scared the crap outta me and Blade, you end this story.  
Aira and Elice: Fine. Comment to tell Blader what you think.  
Me: Oh and one more thing, I AM A GIRL! Why do people think I'm a guy? T.T  
Blade: Probably cause of the screen name.  
Me: I liked BladeHunter but it was taken so I took BladeHunter and named you Blade.  
Blade: Oh... Okay.

* * *

**Message: I AM A GIRL! Thank you.**


	10. The Mystery Part 2

Hey guys! I will be typing in a little something because I might change my mind about May being in this. May has not come out in the US server on GC. I sadly lost my accout on it because my little brother ticked me off by going on my account too much. I use his now! -.-U I feel ashamed. Anyway here's a little summary about what's goin on! A mysterious character in this is my own. ENJOY!  
**_Disclaimer: You already know I don't own it so skip this part..._**

* * *

Summary  
Blade came from another world.  
Blade is a hedgehog.  
Elice and Aira are other Authors' OC.  
OC means... I do not know...(HELP ME HERE!)  
Blade is cold to strangers but warms up to friends.  
Blade still doesn't trust humans but only a few..(Read Solica's story. It's really good!)  
Dio and Blade clicked only a little bit in another chapter. May take a while for the actual **** happens. (**** is not a bad word censored...)  
Blade loves Chwistmas, Easter, and April Fool's day. (those are the only days that she is not cold and mean...  
Umm... that's it I guess...

* * *

Blade's POV

When I opened the door, I saw that Aira was face down on the carpet. I raised the eyebrow at this unusual sight.  
"Celsius!" I called  
"Oh! Please help! Aira has fallen unconsious all of a sudden. I think this has to do something with it." Celsius* said while handing over something.  
Just as I have suspected, Kaze'aze is after her. I should have been more alert about this.  
"Elice? Can you heal her or something?" I asked the silent soul keeper**.  
"I'm not sure. Give me the dart and I'll see if I can." she replied quietly.

* * *

Several hours later...

Still Blade's POV

"Are you done yet?" I asked for probably the millionthe*** time.

The soul keeper just shook her head no.

I groaned. How long does it take. By now I think Aira is either dead or asleep. Just as I sighed, I saw something whizz past me.

There's only one explaination for this. Someone's moving at the speed of sound. Hm... I travel at the top speed at the speed of light so let's see how fast thing guy really is.

"Elice, can you stay here and continue analyzing Aira? I have a title to protect." I say as I was about to leave.

"Wait! Before you go, take this list with you. If you happen to pass by a market, ask the clerk for these items. Simple enough?"

"Fine." I groan.

With that I left in a flash.

* * *

I panted. I knew this guys was suspisious. Just as I thought that, I saw a shadow whiz past me. I reached into my pocket. I felt the sharp edges of the red emerald.

"Chaos control." I whispered.

When the effect got into place, time froze. I saw the source of the shadow. It was a male with some features of a wolf. ( not a werewolf ;) ) I tied him up with a meter long of rope I carry along with me. Soon the effects of Chaos control faded away. The wolf tried to escape but he struggled more which caused him more pain. When he noticed me, he let out a loud growl.

"Calm down. I won't let you go until you explain who you are and why you are here." I answered to his puzzled look.

* * *

Dio's POV

Ugh. Where am I? The last thing I remember is being at Partusay's Sea. I think I see Zero in a cage not that far from here. But everything is blurry right now. With a blink everything looked clear.

"Zero? Are you there?" But there was no answer.

Man. This is like the time where Blade fell asleep. I wonder where they are. I looked around to see all of the Grand Chase members there. All of them were unconsious as well.

"Yeah I'm awake Dio." answered somebody.

I turned around quickly to see Zero fully awake.

"Why were you asleep?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was trying to enjoy this for the moment but I heard you talk so I answered..." he answered sternly.

"Oh." I answered a bit unsure.

I noticed that three cages were empty. Then it hit me. Aira, Elice, and Blade weren't captured yet. I hope they save us soon. Hurry up guys, we don't have much time left.

* * *

Hunter: So I hope that interested all of you. If not most of you!

Blade: Why didn't you type of his info.

Hunter: Cause Solica and/or LunaTale will get it first. They can message me if they are ready for the info.

Elice: Did you read the story LunaTale recently typed up?

Hunter: Yeah I did. Plus today was the last day of school for the spring break. So I will be typing more. So I will stay somewhere in the top 5 until April 26.

Aira: So will there be a lot more uptdating?

Hunter: Yeah. But if I don't, I'm very sowy.

Blade: Whatever.

Hunter: Ahh! WHY DON'T YOU STAY IN THERE!

Blade, Aira, and Elice: What?

Hunter: Sorry. Trying to make Kyurem stay in the stikin poke ball...****

Blade, Aira, and Elice: -.-U

* * *

*: Aira's pet. Read Solica's story.

**: Elice's fourth job. Read LunaTale's story.

***: Don't know how to spell that. :(

****: Pokemon reference...


	11. The Mystery Part 3

Hey guys. Remember last chapter in the end when I said I couldn't make Kyurem stay inside the pokeball? Well, right after I published the chapter, I got it. I was too excited that I decided to stay up all night to type up this chapter. Hope you enjoy my little gift to you. This is about what is happening with Blade and the wolf and possibly the captured grand chase..

**_Disclaimer: You already know that I will never own these games except a few minor stuff. Blade is mine but Elice and Aira are not. ENJOY!_**

* * *

Blade's POV (wolf scene)

"So you're telling me that you aren't from this world?" I asked.

"You can put it that way." he mumbled.

He has spent the past 3 hours just to explain that he is from another world... How original. Trust me, I've been through all of this back on Mobius.

"Well, I gotta go to the market. Wanna come with?" I offered.

"Well... I don't think I can be trusted because..." he trailed off.

"Because what?" I half yelled.

"I was the one who shot the dart at the blue haired girl." he whispered very quietly.

My eyes immediatly widened after that. I grabbed his neck and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"Who told you to do that? You know how much we are all in danger right now? HUH?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry but... I was currupted. I didn't know what was happening and why. I was in a kind of trance. I saw everything though. Please let me explain it to you." he said choking.

"Fine. But summarize it. I do not want any unnessesary details." I replied angrily.

He only nodded and I released his neck. He fell down to his knees on the ground and gasped for air.

"First let us go to the marketplace. I know the antidote for the dart poison.." he mumbled.

POISON! What now? Is he going to tell me that Knight Master is a robot of some sort?

* * *

After we got all of the supplies, we ran to the Grand Chase mansion. We quickly made the antidote and went to Aira's room. When we got there, Aira was barely consious.

'Stay with us for a bit, Aira. We're almost done.' I hoped.

I added the last ingrediant which was a dragon scale. We quickly mixed it and poured it all into a glass.

"Here Aira. Drink it and you'll be better." Elice whispered soothingly.

After Aira drank the mixture, she was fully healed. When Aira and Elice finished rejoiced that the fact Aira was alive, they stared at the wolf.

"Oh. Guys this is...

* * *

Sieghart's POV (finally. I know.)

I can't sleep in these conidtions! I should be asleep in the Grand Chase mansion, not trapped in some kind of cage like an animal. Sheesh. Oh well. At least 'Red' is asleep. I need to eat something now. Wait, these are steel cages not diamond from the looks of it. _Ultimate Slash_! Not a budge. Maybe they are diamond. I might need some help. Now!

* * *

Zero's POV

Hm... I wonder how Aira's doing. I hope she's not in any kind of danger.

"Dio! What are you seeing from there?" I shouted.

"Sieghart just tried to break the cages open. But the attack backfired." he shouted back.

So these appear to be diamond cages. Hmm... I better hope they arrive soon.

* * *

Hunter: I hope you enjoyed it. I got my GC account again! I can finally play! My lil bro probably playing on it again.

Blade: Why?

Hunter: Cause he wants to play as Jin. Oh... I just reliezed something...

Blade, Elice, and Aira: What?

Hunter: I never gave Amy, Jin, and someone else their own POV...

Aira: You can add them in a later on chapter.

Elice: Yeah. I agree with her.

Hunter: Thanks guys. I also relized something else...

Aira, Elice, and Blade: What now?

Hunter: I never told the readers about the 'Hunter' name changing...

Elice: So they practically maybe don't know about it?

Hunter: Yeah...

Blade: Oh wow..

Hunter: I'll explain it below.

* * *

1. Hunter is the author. Still female.

2. My little brother wants to play as Jin so he can use the moves for self defence...

* * *

That's it. Please Comment. Criticism is allowed. I apoligize for no side story. I will put up 2 side stories as compensation. I started this in the morning and finished it in the afternoon.


	12. Akward Day

Hey guys. Right now there was a huge thunder storm here. I think the lightning flash I saw was yellow and not white. Well, this is again, when the Grand Chase wasn't captured yet. I couldn't wait until I finished that part so I'm typing it now.

**_Disclaimer: I don't even need this anymore do I? Skip this part._**

* * *

Blade's POV

I was watching some cat playing a keyboard. I must say I'm impressed. I sensed someone coming from behind me. I turned my head to see that Dio and Zero was there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you watching?" Dio asked.

"Cat playing keyboard. Pretty good." I answered.

"Let me watch." Zero said a bit quietly.

"Sure." I answered while I moved aside.

"Why is there another tab here?" Dio asked while clicking on it.

"Wait! Don't!" I insisted.

"What is this?" Zero asked.

"That is um... a drama theme song. Trust me you won't understand the words." I replied while blushing a little bit in embarrassment.

"Okay..." Dio said while sweat dropping a bit.

"Can we listen it to it?" Zero asked.

"Okay..." I answered.

* * *

Dio's POV

Zero was about o click play when Amy came in.

"Watcha watching?" she asked cheerfully.

"Nothing..."Blade answered.

She must really want nobody to know about the drama. I never seen her this nervous since we first met. Blade's facial expression went back to normal. When Zero officially clicked play, Amy started dancing cheerfully to it. Soon enough the whole entire Grand Chase were in the living room. Some were even dancing excluding me, Blade, Zero, Mari, and Sieghart.

When it was getting a bit crazy, Blade had been recording the whole entire event with her own camera. I wonder where she's gonna post that... When it started to repeat again, Blade sighed and left. I guess she got a bit pissed.

* * *

Jin's POV

Amy was making me dance to this song. Anyhow, it was still a good song. It had a good rhythem to it.

"Amy? Who was the one that started this?" I asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh! I think it was Blade." she answered.

Why would Blade a song like this. When I looked around, Blade was nowhere to be found. Oh well.

* * *

Dio's POV

I followed Blade. She saw me and welcomed me into her room. When I entered the first thing I saw was a little creature.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That is Cookie. It is a chao and it's a kind of pet in my world." she replied.

I looked at it. It stared at me with it's bright red eyes.

"What was your question?" I asked to fill the silence.

"Oh! Why don't you wear a shirt that covers you?" she asked innocently.

I blushed at the question and turned my back on her.

"S-shut up." I said as I was about to walk away.

She just chuckled and followed me.

"Not saying I don't like it." Blade admitted.

"I said shut up!" I replied while increasing my pace.

* * *

Hunter: I hope you like that.

Dio: YOU!

Hunter: Me?

Dio:Yes YOU! Come here.

Hunter: Why should I? HUH?

Dio: I SAID GET HERE NOW!

Hunter: NEVER!

* * *

Aira: To fill the awkwardness, Hunter was going to say that you should comment.

Elice: Yep.

Blade: She also gave me this link for both the cat playing the keyboard and the song. The song is in korean so don't think it's in english or anything. She also put that the drama is really good in her eyes.

* * *

Cat playing keyboard: .com/watch?v=J-aiyznGQ

Drama theme song: .com/watch?v=3nXNJki5nCY

* * *

Comment of what you think of them. I enabled anonymous reviews so yeah.


	13. An Explaination

Hey guys. So I didn't uptdate yesterday because I was away from home. But I have a cold but that probably won't affect any uptdating in the future. I will keep uptdating so don't worry about that. This will be about the info about the mysterious wolf.

**_Disclaimer: This is the last time this will be here. So I will never ever own Grand Chase or any other games that I will refer to in the future._**

* * *

Blade's POV

"So your name is Nate?" I asked to understand

"Yes. I came from the world of Mobius." he added

"Really? I came from there too. I ended up here by an explosion of chaos control." I replied.

I was talking with Nate the wolf. He was explaining why he was here. Seems like the same situation. I have one more thing to ask him.

"Were you created by someone?"

"...Yes. By Docter Robonic which is the grandfather of Dr. Eggman.I was created along with two other hedgehogs. But one of them died and it's all my fault." he replied quite sadly.

"I was created by him too..." I mumured

'Hm... This wolf seems awfully familiar.'

Nate's POV

I wonder who she is. She looks familiar.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Blade. I'm the fastest thing in the universe." she answered.

"Oh really? Why don't we race to our destination." I challenged.

"Sure. Here's a map of where we are gonna end up at." she replied while smirking.

I grabbed the map and got ready.

Blade's POV

"Ready. Set. GO!" I yelled as we started to sprint.

I thought it would be an easy race but it wasn't. When we got to the mansion, we screeched into a stop. We were both panting prett hard.

"You did good." I finally said.

"Thanks. You weren't half bad." he answered.

I nodded. After we caught our breath, I led him into Aira's room. I held the ingrediants which were in my belt. When we were right outside the door, we quickly made the antidote and entered the room.

'Stay with us for a bit, Aira. We're almost done.' I hoped.

I added the last ingrediant which was a dragon scale. We quickly mixed it and poured it all into a glass.

"Here Aira. Drink it and you'll be better." Elice whispered soothingly.

After Aira drank the mixture, she was fully healed. When Aira and Elice finished rejoiced that the fact Aira was alive, they stared at the wolf.*

"Oh. Guys this is Nate the wolf. He came from the same world as me." I said.

They greeted him in a friendly way. I smiled a bit at this action. I walked out of the room whithout any sound.

* * *

Hunter: Sorry if this was short. I couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Blade: Why aren't you in bed? You said you were sick.

Hunter: But I never go to sleep when I'm sick. It makes me be all jumpy and stuff.

Aira: Readers please vote for my author, Solica's poll for the next chapter of her story.

Elice: I heard a while ago that Blade and Zero were tied. Wonder what the results are going to be.

Hunter: Yeah. Me too. I hope that the vote will end soon cause I need to read the next chapter!

Blade: Well I'm going to leave now.

Hunter: What are you holding?

Blade: Nothing.

Hunter: You took my CHOCOLATES?**

Blade: Aira, Elice, RUN!

* * *

*: seems familiar?

**: no one steals my chocolates and gets away with it.


	14. Nate's info and cookie situation

Heyo! I kept sneezing again but after my shower I stopped... I was in my room all day thinking about the next of the story line. I will make a poll for a thing I'm doing. I hope all of you vote. This is gonna be the official info about Nate and a little side story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Name: Nate

Age: Unknown ( looks 14. Blade looks 13. forgot to put that in the info...)

Race: Humanoid Gray Wolf

Class: Unknow ( the poll will say all. )

Looks: Has blue eyes. Gray fur. Long Claws.

Wears: black t-shirt. black jeans. great britain flag chain neckalce. purple shoes. no gloves.

* * *

Hunter: Now for the story.

Blade: Did you tell them about that?

Hunter: Oh yeah! Nate is my own OC. I will post the info about the other OCs a bit later on... Sorry about that.

Aira: Who's next? Me or Elice?

Hunter: Not sure yet. The side story is about what happens when you eat Sieghart's cookie. (random? I know.)

Elice: When are we gonna start the side story?

Hunter: Right about... NOW!

* * *

Jin's POV

(in the morning)

I found a chocolate chip cookie on the table with the note

'Do not eat. -Sieghart'.

I smelled the cookie's warm welcoming smell. Must have come right out of the oven. I was starting to drool. I must... RESIST! After that I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw that the cookie was gone. I went to scratch my chin when all of the sudden, I felt crumbs on my face.

Uh oh. I'm screwed. I gotta get outta here!

* * *

Sieghart's POV

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw that the cookie was gone. I was startled and looked frantically around for the cookie. I looked under the table, in the garbage can, but still no cookie. I eventually, in one hour, came up with one conclusion... Someone ate it. I went beserk and marched into Dio's room. I slammed open his door in the process.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dio asked.

"DID YOU EAT MY COOKIE?" I yelled.

Dio just shook his head no. With that, I marched out of his room slamming the room in the process. I saw Jin running with something on his face. Cookie crumbs. I immediatly ran after him.

* * *

(After a long fight...)

I held Jin by the neck and asked

"WHY'D YOU EAT MY COOKIE?"

"I'm sorry Sieghart. I blacked out. Honest." Jin replied.

"I'll let you go on one conidtion. You have to be my slave for a week." I said while smirking.

"Fine" Jin groaned.

* * *

Hunter: I hope you enjoyed it.

Blade: Why Dio and Jin?

Hunter: I don't know. I got bored so I let them have the raging old man.

Elesis: Finally someone who agrees with me.

Hunter: Gah! Where'd you come from? And which part of the sentence?

Elesis: Elice invited me and the old man part.

Aira: Elice? Why'd you invite her?

Elice: I really don't know why..

Hunter: Okay... Akward.

* * *

I was bored when I wrote this. Check my bio for the poll.


	15. The Mystery Part 4 A Meeting of Twins

Hunter: ugggh... I think I drank too much tea...

Blade: I told you to not drink too much tea!

Hunter: But it was sweet the way I make it...

Aira: Well why are you uptdating and not getting in bed for rest?

Hunter: Cause I think I'm not in the top 5 anymore... *chomp*

Elice: What are you eating?

Hunter: Something my grandma made.

Aira: Why are you eating it when your stomach hurts?

Hunter: Cause it has ham and cheese and I think turkey...

Elice: Well hurry it up. You got a story to uptdate.

Hunter: Okay okay...

**_This event really did happen. I drank too much tea and I am currently eating the wrap. It's really good. Anyway, this is about when Elice, Aira, Nate, and Blade started the journey to save them.._**

* * *

Blade's POV

We were on our way to the first suspect. Which according to Elice, was Kaze'aze. While we were walking, there was a four way crossway. I knew we had to split up.

"Guys we need to split up." I stated the obvious.

"Okay. I'll go to the right." Nate said.

"I'll go left." Elice stated almost immediatly.

"I'll go south." Aira said sadly looking at the ground.

I know why she is that way. She misses Zero miserably. I hope we can find them soon.

"Don't be that way Aira. We will find them soon. Alright?" I said reasuringly.

"*sniff* okay." Aira answered.

"So I got a wrist for each of us. So when you wear them, it will be activated. It's a walkie talkie too so don't hesitate to call for help if you need it. When one of you gets lost, I got a laptop of mine to track each of you down. They won't come off and they're water proof. They can only come off from a secret password. Alright?" I explained.

They all nodded and they each took a wrist band. Elice took the black one, Aira took the blue one, and Nate took the purple one. We went seperate ways.

* * *

Aira's POV

'Where are you Zero? I hope you're okay.' I thought.

I started to get dizzy after a while of walking. I put my right hand on a nearby tree and the other on my head.

"Mistress? Are you okay?" Celcius asked me worried.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Better tell the others." I answered.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

_"Yeah?" said a male voice._

"Nate? Can you call the others and tell them that I don't feel well?" I asked.

"Sure. Do you want any of us to come and get you?" he replies.

"Yes. But only Blade and Elice. I'm sorry but I really don't trust you yet." I say gently.

"I understand. Wait? Is that? Oh my gosh!" he yells.

"Wait! What's happening?" I scream.

But the line was dead. I hope he is alright and hopefully not dead.

* * *

Nate's POV

I was being chase by this phoenix and silver wolf. I know it has been summoned because I can sense the aura of them.

"Scarlet! Stop making Suzaku and Hou-San chase that poor guy." I heard.

"Sapphire! You know I hate guys!" I heard again but another voice. "Ouch! Okay, okay. Suzaku, Hou-San, stop chasing him."

I panted when the chase had stopped. I looked around to see two girls that looked around the age of 14. One girl was completly blue and had a wand that had a gem on either side of it. The other girl was completely red and had a fan that looked like it could turn into a boomerang.

"Sorry about that. My sister here really hates guys." the blue one said. "I'm Sapphire and this is my sister Scarlet."

"..." the red one said nothing.

"Scarlet say that you're sorry!" Sapphire growled a bit

"I'm sorry about attacking you.." Scarlet mumbled.

"Do you know the way to Kaze'aze's castle?" I asked.

"Yep!" they both said at the same time.

"Can you take me there?" I asked again.

"I don't know... Kaze'aze is an evil women." Sapphire said.

"First let me talk to the others about this." I said.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

_"Hello?" said a voice._

"Elyce. This is Nate. I have directions from two girls named Sapphire and Scarlet." I say over the braclet.

"_Sapphire and Scarlet? I haven't seen them in so long!_" Elyce exclaimed.

"Wait how do you know them?" I asked.

"_Well, they're part of the Grand Chase._" Elyce says..

"Oh alright. Tell Blade that Aira is a little sick right now and that she wants you two to get her right now." I explain.

"_Sure._" she answers and hangs up.

"Well, we better start camp now cause it looks like it's gonna be dusk soon." I say with a sigh.

"I'll make the fire." Scarlet says.

"I'll find some food." I stand up and start walking into the forest.

* * *

Hunter: Sorry if ths was a bit rushed. I have good news for all of you readers! I am making a Easter story special! If you want your OC in this message me. I already got a few OCs in my story that I will include. I will also introduce another OC from another story. I forgot to metion, I think, that Nate is my OC.

Blade: So what are you doing tommorow?

Aira: Yeah? I heard about someone being the, MPPHH!

Hunter: Shhhh! No one needs know of anything about the story yet.

Elyce: So how many reviews you hoping for?

Hunter: At least five. I hope I do get this done on time.

Aira: Why tommorow?

Hunter: Cause, tommorows Easter for the Eastern Part of the U.S. Don't really know about Indonesia or any other countries.

Blade: So did you finally use the spray paint?

Hunter: YEAH! It was AWESOME to use the spray paint.

Blade, Aira, Elyce, and Hunter: Please review about what you think about this so far.

* * *

1. Hooray for this was my longest chapter so far!

2. I will be something which I will tell you all tommorow.

3. This took 4 hours to finish.

4. I did not do anything bad with the spray paint. I used it for a project.

5. I will get a haircut on Monday that may make me look a bit like Blade just without some of the clothes and the red eyes. Check out .com/gallery/#/d38rah2 for Blade's picture. Thanks LunaTale for drawing her. Draw the picture of the three of us!

6. I wuv all of my reader very much. Hope yall wuv me back. :D

7. Don't forget to vote in my poll if you didn't already! :P


	16. Easter Special! :D

Hunter: HEY GUYS! TODAY'S EASTER FOR THE U.S.!

Blade: Sorry about that... She had a bit too much candy.

Hunter: WHERE'S AIRA?

Elyce: She's trying to sleep but you're too loud.

Hunter: SORRY ABOUT THAT AIRA!

Aira: I need sleep...

Blade: Are you gonna explain to them about the thing later on?

Hunter: YES!

Aira: (in her sleep) Go on with the story.

This was a little something I wanted to write for all of you readers. Hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Blade's POV

"Do I have to wear it?" I asked Amy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! Now wear it!" Amy replied.

You see, today was Easter and Amy was trying to make me wear a bunny eared headband. But, I don't use headbands.

"For the last time, I do not wear headbands!" I sorta yelled.

Amy kinda started to cry and the door bursted open after that. A guy with dark gray hair and bright golden eyes was where the door was once standing.

"Dude! What'd you do that for?" I asked a bit irratated.

"Whoops. Wrong room. Amy? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Blade won't wear the bunny headband." Amy whined.

I just stood there sweatdropping. He looked at me like Amy was joking. I walked up next to him.

"Maybe you should convince her to make Ley wear it instead." I whispered into his ear.

He started to blush and then he nodded. So he walked over to Amy and whispered something. Amy's eyes started to sparkle and two seconds later she was gone. I looked at the guy.

"You never introduce yourself." I said with my hands on my hip.

He chuckles nervously.

"My name is Dante. I'm the fiance of Ley." he said.

"I'm Blade. A member of the rare dasher class." I say

I told him he can now leave. With a single wave he left the room.

* * *

Ley's POV

"I'm not wearing that Amy." I said.

"Oh cmon Ley! Dante suggested it!" Amy whined.

I blushed a bit. Why would he want to see me with a bunny eared hairband anyway? If he thinks it cute, better wear it...

"Fine..." I finally agreed.

"Yes!" Amy yelled.

* * *

Dante's POV

I was waiting outside of our bedroom. When Ley came out, she was wearing the headband but this time it was purple.

"Do you like if Dante?" Amy asked.

"Yeah.." I said.

Ley just blushed. I wonder where everyone else is.

"Hey, Ley? Where are the others?" I ask.

"Oh! Knight Master wanted all of us to come to the meeting room for something the Queen has planned out." she answered with a smile.

I nodded. I wonder what the queen has planned for us on this day.

"We should get going if we don't want to miss the annoucement." I say to break the akward silence.

They both agreed and started to rush down the stairs.

* * *

Dio's POV

'Where's Blade, Dante, Ley, and Amy?' I think to myself.

"Dude you alright?" Nate asks me which broke me of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just thinking." I answer.

"Were you thinking of Blade?" Nate teased.

"No I wasn't! I was just wondering where Blade, Dante, Ley, and Amy were." I shot back. I didn't realise that I started to blush only a little bit.

"That blush says other things." Nate teased again.

I was about to shout something back but the door slammed open to show that the missing people were there. All except Blade. I wonder where she is.

"Knight Master? Where is Blade?" I ask.

"She was part of this event so she will not be available for a few minutes." she answers.

That answers a whole lot. She seemed like she was in a rush.

_Flashback~~~~_

_"Hey. Where are you going Blade?" I asked when I saw her whiz past me._

_"I gotta do somethin. You'll figure out a bit later." she answers._

_"For who?" I ask again._

_"Later. Screw this. Chaos Control!" she says while a bright light appears._

_'Wait. I remember this light.' I thought._

_End of flashback~~~~_

I wonder what skill she used... Looked like she disappeared in a few seconds.

"Done!" I heard someone yell at the door.

I turned to the door to see Blade panting.

"Excellent! Now we can proceed." the queen shouted.

"Okay. We are having an egg hunt. Since it's Easter obviously. You will be assigned a partner. I hope you all enjoy this." Blade said bored.

Here were the pairings.

Elesis and Ronan

Lire and Ryan

Arme and Lass

Me and Nate

Zero and Aira

Ley and Dante

Amy and Jin

Sieghart and Mari.

I got a little suspisious because every team except mine was the couple idea. Hm... Blade probably won't participate becasue she hid them. (obviously!)

Each team got a map of where the eggs might be. Me and NAte decided to go to Gaikoz castle. There appearantly no monsters. Blade probably had something to do with it. Well, there were a few eggs in there. I decided to ask Nate about Blade.

"Hey Nate. How do you know Blade?" I asked.

"Well..."

* * *

(Sorry about the skip. Later on.)

Blade's POV (during the search)

"So, whoever gets the most eggs...?" I ask.

"They get a week off from missions. You already get a week off because you hid them." the queen answered while smiling.

I smiled back. I just hope that this won't be so long.

* * *

(After the hunt)

So... Dio and Nate won the hunt. So Knight master explained them what they won.

"You guys can eat the candy now, you know." I said.

Elesis and Amy looked at me in disbelief and started to eat the candy. I sweatdropped at their childish behaivor.

"Blade also has a weel off from missions as well because she had hid the eggs." Knight Master says.

Most groan while other just walked to their room. I started running to the kitchen to get some cherry tomatoes. Once I got plateful of them, I walked up to my room. I opened the door quickly and closed it.

"Cookie? Have some cherry tomatoes!" I whispered.

In an instant, Cookie was chomping on the tomatoes. I chuckled and got one. I enjoyed this Easter.

* * *

Hunter: Finally. After two long hours, finally finshed this.

Blade: Was it really that hard?

Hunter: Yeah... I thought I had an idea down.

Aira: Why'd you skip everyone else's POV?

Hunter: Cause my dad's sleeping on my bed...

Elyce: Okay...

Hunter: I got some notes for all of you readers below. Hope you read them.

* * *

1. Solica, I MISS YOU! PLEASE COME BACK!

2. I thought I had a really good story for all of you but I lost it.

3. I act all of this before I type it...

4. Again... Solica, I MISS YOU! PLEASE UPTDATE!

5. I do not get hyper. Just telling yous.


	17. Scary Movie and Sad Flashback

Blade: Hunter was not able to come today...

Aira: Why not?

Blade: She has felled unconsious because of the stress of her day.

Elyce: Seems like she might fail the testing next week...

Hunter: I WILL NOT!

Aira: Yay your awake. Will it be a side or main story?

Hunter: A side story. Oh! I almost forgot to mention, the poll is now over and the class skills will be posted on the next chapter. I'm also very sorry about not uptdating... I go between quizilla and fanfiction a lot...

Blade: Are you going to metion the situation in the lab soon?

Hunter: Yes I will talk about a bad memory of Blade's. I now know what time it is in the WIT time zone in Indonesia! If you live in Indonesia and lives in another time zone, review and tell me so I can know what the time is over there.

Aira and Elyce: Now on with the story!

Hunter: Wait a minute. There will be no Nate in this. Something happens to Nate later on in the story. I hope you're reading this part Solica! Blade should be suprised when Nate comes back!

* * *

Blade's POV

It was a Friday(I hate the song!). I was told that every Saturday, every member had to tell a story about a horrid memory. I was currently reading a novel and I heard footsteps coming my way. When I looked up, I saw Sieghart, Amy, and Arme.

"What?" I asked.

"It's time!" Amy cheered.

"Uggh..." I complained.

I knew this was going to be chaos.

_Skip to Blade's turn. I don't really have an idea for each person except Lass.~~~~~_

"Okay Blade! Now tell us a story of your most horrible memory!" Amy shouted into my ear.

I rubbed a finger in my ear to try and ease the pain.

"Okay. Okay. No need to shout. My eardrums are going to be dead." I said calmly. "This is the story about why I don't trust you humans a whole lot."

_Back to 50 years ago...~~~~~~~~~_

_"Hey Shadow." I called._

_"Hey Blade. You see Maria anywhere?" he asked._

_"No. But the professor wanted to see you for something." I replied._

_He nodded and walked away. While I was walking to my room in the ARK, I heard a scream that sounded like Maria._

_"Maria!" I yelled at the same time as Shadow._

_"Blade. Shadow. I want you to go to Mobius. Make friends there. If you ever happen to go to Earth, be friends with the people there." she said as she was about to collapse._

_"Maria! Don't! Please go with us!" I yelled._

_As she pullled down the lever, a G.U.N. member shot Maria. I felt hot tears fall from my eyes. I tightly closed them and I drifted of into a deep slumber._

_End of Flashback~~~~~~_

"That's soo sad!" Amy cried.

I nodded.

"Wait a minute. You said that event was 50 years ago. Why haven't you aged?" Aira asked.

"Well you see, the professor was tryining create a immortal life form. When he got enough data, he did his research and created me." I answered.

"But are you still a real hedgehog?" Dio asked.

"Yeah. I am. He tweaked his work a bit to make me an immortal hedgehog." I replied.

I yawned loudly. I stretched my stiff limbs a bit. Then I had the a brilliant idea. I smirked evilly.

"Hey guys. Wanna see a movie?" I asked while I was still smirking.

"What movie is it?" Ronan asked.

"Paranormal Activity 2." I said in a mysterious way.

Jin, Amy, Ryan, Lire, and Ronan shivered a bit. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"We'll pass." they all said at the same time.

"Why? Are all of you in a rush to go into your chicken costumes?" I asked smugly.

"We are not chickens!" Jin shouted.

"Okay. So you're staying here and you are going to watch it. Understood?" I explained.

They all nodded terrified.

* * *

_An hour into the movie..._

"This is my favorite part of the movie." I shout.

The chicken group were screaming at every scary part while I was laughing hysterically. They looked at me like I had two heads.

"What? I just think that part is funny. That's all." I whispered.

* * *

"Can I sleep with you?" Amy asked me.

"Why not sleep with Jin?" I ask back with a raised eye brow.

"Good idea!" she replied and she ran off.

I sighed and changed into my black t-shirt and navy blue pajama pants. I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, Elyce stood there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I liked the movie. Are we gonna watch Scream 4 tommorow?" she asked with a bit of a tilted head.

"Yeah. I was planning on doing it. See ya tommorow." I say with a loud yawn.

"G'night." she replies while walking into her room.

I shut the door and jump onto my bed. I wonder what's in store for us tommorow. With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hunter: Again, I'm very sorry about not uptdating for a while. I really had no idea but when I saw Paranormal Activity 2 I exploded.

Blade: So is this before or after the mystery?

Hunter: I guess after. I couldn't wait to post this so I kinda skipped around a bit.

Aira: So, will you see Scream 4 later on in life?

Hunter: Totally! I wanna watch all of the Saw movies too.

Elyce: Aren't they rated R movies?

Hunter:Yeah. So...

Elyce: *sigh* Nevermind.

Hunter: Review please. I really wanna get going with the story. Remember, all of your reviews count. :3


	18. Original Opening Part 1

Hunter: Hello! I have a bit of humor for you guys in the next official chapter.

Blade: What do you mean?

Hunter: Well, I did two side stories in a row so now I have to put in two main chapters in the story. I had a request from Satohika358 about Jin and Sieghart's deal. That happened before the mystery began so... Yeah... If you wanna find the chapter chapter go to the title Nate's info and Cookie situation. :3

Elyce: Are you planning on doing anything else?

Hunter: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you guys that the beta version of elsword is here in the U.S.! This chapter will be the original first chapter that I thought of. It was really good but I really couldn't type it down.

Aira: I'm really annoyed at your little brother that constantly keeps calling you downstairs just for you to see his maplestory account.

Hunter: I know. He promised me that he'll give me 2 million mesos. But did he? No!

Elyce: Calm down now. You can plot your revenge later on. Okay?

Blade: Elyce's right. So calm down.

Hunter: Fine. Enjoy the story. :3 This will explain how Elyce and Blade met eachother.

* * *

?'s POV

I was walking throughout the deep forest. The people of a nearby village told me that I could find a portal here. I wanted to check to see where it will lead me. When I got there, the portal was weakening.(sp?) Nearby, I saw a little girl about to get sucked into the depts of the portal. She was crying while holding onto her teddy bear. I hesitated to save her but in the end, I ran towards the girl and grabbed her. I set her on a low tree branch and walked towards the portal. I gripped my emerald that I keep at all times and I whispered two words very quietly.

"Chaos Control." were those two words.

Within seconds, everything froze. I walked into the portal to see where it would lead. It was the underworld. I decided to investigate the area. I walked around to see that the area was deserted, or so I thought.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

I turned to see a vampire. Hm... interesting.

"I saw a portal in the outer world. A girl was about to be sucked in..." I explained.

"My name's Elyce. I understand. Some of the portals around here has been apprearing and disappearing..." she replied.

"I'm Blade. I'm a hedgehog. I travel from demension to demension. I have an unusal story. You see, I come from another world." I said while I was starting to walk away.

"Wait! If I tell you my story, will you tell me yours?" Elyce asked.

I just nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the explanations, we started to head to another portal.

"Well Blade, we may meet again. Until next time." Elyce said while holding a hand out.

"Same here." I replied shaking the hand.

"Take this portal and you'll return to the upper world." she clarified.

I nodded and thanked her. When I got out I was in the forest. I saw a girl in blue holding a blue umbrella. I smirked and started to sprint towards her.

* * *

Hunter: Sorry about this one being shorter that usual. I really didn't have an idea for a chapter. But the next one I have a huge idea. This side will continue for a while. It really doesn't make sense cause this is way before Blade joins the chase.

Blade: Yeah. How about you make a poll?

Hunter: Sure! :3 I will make a poll out of this. Look for my poll. Nate's skill will be in the next side. I swear. I forgot about it. T.T

Aira: Don't worry about it.

Elyce: Yeah. Are you gonna continue playing Elsword?

Hunter: Not really cause I wanna play Mabinogi. Romeo and Juliet was out last month and I promised my teacher that I would play it. :P

Elyce: You better continue playing Elsword later on.

Hunter: Okay. Okay. I will... Review pwease and don't forget to vote in my poll! :D :P :3


	19. What has happened to Blade?

Hunter: Hey guys! It seems as if Solica disappeared.

Aira: *sniff* I hope she didn't leave me again.

Elyce: Don't cry. She's busy with final exams. She's gonna uptdate really soon. Don't worry. Okay?

Aira: Okay.

Hunter: So guys, I hope that you are ready for some suspense as well.

Blade: You didn't release Nate's skill out yet.

Hunter: About that, I hope to get that out really soon.

* * *

Blade's POV

I was sprinting to Aira's path. I saw a hint of blue near a bush. I guessed it was Aira so I began to run faster. When I got there, there was purple slime moving towards her. I gritted my teeth knowing it was time. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe.

* * *

Aira's POV

I screamed as slime was coming closer. I closed my eyes thinking I was going to die. Then the awful squishing sounds stopped. I opedned one eye to see that Blade was protecting me. The slime started to jump onto Blade while I just stood there. The slime absorbed into her as dark aura surround her entire body. She fell to her knees while her hands were on the dirt.

"Run" Blade whispered.

I knew she was struggling because I heard her panting.

"No! Let me help you." I shouted.

"Run!" Blade shouted.

I saw her lift her hand up to my direction. Some slime came out of my body and into hers.

"Take my bag and tell the others. Nate will know what to do from there." she quickly explained.

I took one more glance at her. Her fangs grew sharper and larger. Her claws grew longer. Her eyes became completely black.

I didn't need told twice to run to the others. I sprinted quickly and behind me, I heard a loud roar behind me. I shed a tear.

"I hope Nate will be able to help her." I thought.

* * *

Elyce's POV

While I was walking to Aira's path, I heard a loud roar. I saw Aira run towards me while tears were running down her cheeks.

"Aira, what's wrong?" I asked.

She explained everything to me and handed me Blade's bag to my hand. I opened the bag, grabbed the laptop, and searched for Nate. He was near Kaze'aze's castle. I shut the laptop off and returned it to the bag. We needed to go to Nate's location fast or else it might be too late. I called him and told him to wait where he is. He just nodded as a reply.

* * *

Nate's POV

"Guys, we need to wait a bit." I told the twins.

"Why?" Scarlet asked with a tilted head.

"Something bad happened to Blade." I answered.

"What happened?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know. But that roar might have something to do with it." I answered once again.

I knew what happened because it happened once before. But I can't tell anyone about this event.

* * *

(Back to the prisoners... :3)

Jin's POV

I hope that Sieghart forgot about the deal. It only has been three days...

"Hey Jin! Remeber that little deal we made?" Sieghart said with a evil smirk.

'SHIT!' I mentally cursed.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked nervously.

"Go into your rage mode." he answered smugly.

"What? Why?" I complained.

"Cause I said so." he shouted.

"Fine" I mumbled.

It took at least 10 minutes for it to actually happen.

"Now punch your cage until you cry." he ordered.

So I did. After 30 minutes or so, I started to shed a single tear.

"Jin? Are you okay?" Amy asked.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I lied while gritting my teeth.

I looked at my fists and saw that it was slightly bleeding. Sieghart just stared.

* * *

Dio's POV

When Jin started to punch his cage, I saw a little dent. I slapped myself on my forehead and my hand slowly slid down. How in the world did I forget I could make portals. I quickly made a portal near a guard and I made another one in my cage. I walked through and grabbed the keys. I unlocked it and threw the keys at the other members. I started to kill guards that were around the cages. They unlocked their own cages and Mari timed a bomb on a wall. We ran as quickly as we could out of the area. Maybe we didn't need to be saved after all.

* * *

Aira's POV

After we met up with Nate, he knew all about it. Hmm... how would he know about the incident...

* * *

Nate's POV

I heard an explosion nearby. Maybe the Grand Chase freed themselves.. Expected. We got going to the castle and in about 20 minutes, we got to the entrance to the castle. The other Grand Chase members were waiting. They were starting a camp for the night.

"Hey guys!" I shouted.

* * *

?'s POV

Finally, I have been released. I have been waiting for 25 years for this day to come. Hmm... I might as well have something to eat. I quietly snuck into a cave and saw a mother bear. The cub and father was nowhere to be found. I opened my mouth to take it's soul. I smirked and chuckled evilly. I find the innocent and saverage souls the most delicious. I heard humans nearby. I laughed uncontrollably. I can take their souls out in no time... Look out humans, I'm comming for you...

* * *

Hunter: Phew! That took a while. I'm sorry for not uptdating a lot. Summer vacation is almost here for me! So I will be able to uptdate a whole lot more!

Aira: What's going to happen to Blade?

Blade: I'm right here you know.

Elyce: What about your, you know.

Blade: Well in this part, I am able to but in the story... I can't give anything away...

?: Hey! I'm here, too. Even though I might sound evil at this moment there is a part to my history.

Hunter: Ah! Who let you here? Well, I like you so it's okay. Also... SOLICA! You disappear again. I know you're busy... Tell us when the final exams end if you know... I figured out Nate's skills now! XD Keep scrolling down for the full info!

* * *

Name: Nate

Race: Wolf

Age: Unknown

Class: Howling Nightmare (thanks for voting guys! :D)

Looks: Has grey fur. Black shirt and black jeans. Chain necklace with mini great britain flag. Sharp claws. Huge canines.

Skills:

1: Overkill  
Continuously slashes at oppenants until more that half opponent's hp is gone.

2: Hell's slash  
Claws turn dark purple and when he scratches his opponant, it curses the target. Whenever the target moves or attacks, damage is caused.\

3: Nightmare in the shadows.  
He howls loudly at target and eyes turn black. The effect is portals are surrounding Nate. Sound waves will come out of the portals and it will make the target fall asleep and causes nightmares which can inflict major damage.

Attacks: Uses his claws to scratch and his teeth to bite.

* * *

Hunter: I repeated some things to give you guys a reminder. Remeber to review. Again. I'm sorry that I didn't uptdate sooner!


	20. The Fast Change and a Suprise!

Hunter: Hey guys! This took me a while to type but I'm back~!

Blade: So, back to the story so quickly?

Hunter: Yup! ^-^ I'm excited! XD

?: Does it include me?

Hunter: Of course it does!

?: Good...

Hunter: Well wonder where Aira and Elyce went... Oh well..

Blade: On with the story. -_-"

Hunter: Oh! By the way... IT'S SUMMER! I hope I can actually uptdate a lot more.. Well anyway, ENJOY! XD

* * *

Nate's POV

It was scary to see that Lass could be so angered by someone taking a crumb of his cherry pie. Elesis was running in fear to the nearest tree. She ran into it without knowing and fell to the ground unconsious. Zero and Aira walked to the lake that wasn't to far from the camp. Dio was looking at the ground, looking troubled. I decided to talk to him.

"Hey. Your name's Dio, right?" I asked

"Yeah. Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before." he replied.

"My name's Nate. I'm in the class of the howling nightmare. I was accepted only a month ago and the skills are extremely hard to master. I'm a friend of Blade's." I stated.

"Oh. Where is she?" he asked.

"Well..." I started.

I explained Dio everthing thing that happened to Blade. I included the hedgehog's curse and her past. When I was done explaining, his eyes were widened.

* * *

Dio's POV

I can't belive what I have just heard. Zero and Aira returned after an hour looking wet. After we ate, we heard an explosion along with some screams. The entire Grand Chase jumped up and got their weapons. After a while of running, we got to a village that was on fire.* Aira and Arme used their magic to put out most of the fire.

When we got to a house, the family looked dead. Elyce went to check thier pulse. The pulse was there but they weren't waking up. It was as if their souls were taken out of them. But what kind of monster would do such a thing?

* * *

?'s POV

Hehe. That was the largest amount of souls I have eaten in years. I just hope that no pests would ruin this moment. Just then, I heard some footsteps along the dirt. That wasn't a very good sign. I climbed up the nearest tree and watched them stop where I was resting. I saw a familiar figure standing with the heroes I hear so much about. No it can't be. That wolf is going to die if it's the last thing I do!

I was preparing a shadow ball to aim at him but he noticed me before I could attack him. He simply step aside and dodged it. Grr... When I looked at a certain demon to attack my head started to hurt. No. Not yet. I need to stay awake and not let her regain control. I continued to make more shadow balls to fire at them. They dodged them all. Something hit my arm and it started to bleed. I saw that it was an arrow that was shot and I yanked it out. I yelped quietly because of the pain but I ignored it.

"Blade! If you can hear me, try to break free from Asteroth's(sp?) curse!" Nate shouted.

* * *

Blade's POV

Ugh... Where am I? I looked around to see that it was pitch black. I heard a voice. It was a muted but I heard it. It was Nate. Oh.. It was the curse that did this to me. Oh yeah, I remember turning it into purple slime and sealing away. How did it come back? I tried to move my arms but it was difficult. I suddenly saw a light. I tried to see through it. The Grand Chase was there. They all looked worried about me. But the one that looked the most worried was Dio. My eyes widened and I tried to regain control. After a while I could finally move my body.

"Chaotic Breakthrough!" I yelled.

I suddenly blacked out. I opened my eyes to see that it was no longer black around. I got up to see that I was in a tent. Dio came in after a few minutes.

"What happened?" I muttered feeling dizzy.

"We heard someone yell chaotic breakthrough and you fell unconsious after. You changed back almost immediatly." he answered.

I nodded. I noticed that my arm was bleeding. Dio noticed.

"Lire shot you there when you were controlled by the curse." he explained.

"Oh. Can you call Arme to heal me?" I asked.

"Sure." he said while getting out.

I touched my face to see if there was any other injury. But there was none. I felt my cheeks starting to warm up. I just shrugged it off and Arme came in. She healed me and I thanked her. I decided I should ask now.

"Hey Arme. Is Dio dating anyone at the moment?" I asked.

"No. He used to date Ley but they broke up." she answered.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

She left as I stood up to stretch. When I got out of the tent, I noticed that it was a clear night. I went to a lake I saw. I sat down near the water and saw the stars.

I heard all if the animals' small chats, which was no suprise to me since I am one myself. I heard the grass rustling which obviously meant that there was someone coming. I turned my head to see Dio. He seemed relax but on his guard, like my friend Shadow**.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I replied.

"I couldn't sleep so I guessed I would gaze at the stars. It hasn't been a clear night for a while." he said while sitting down next to me.

I chuckled lightly. The demon glanced at me. I remember when I first came to join the Grand Chase. I also thought about the friends I made and about my dreaded dark side. Who would've thought that I might have make it this far.

"I have something to tell you, Blade. When you were controlled by the curse, I thought that I wouldn't be able to tell you anymore." he said nervously.

"What is is?" I asked with a tilted head.

"I like you more than a friend Blade" he replied.

I blushed at that but at the same time, smiled. I huggede him lightly. Dio blushed as well.

"I like you, too Dio." I said.

He hugged me back. We let eachother go and we started at the other's eyes. I just noticed that our faces were mere inches apart. He leaned foward and his soft velvet lips were on mine. I hesitated for a bit but I kissed back.

I never knew his lips were so soft. I thought that Dio still had feelings for Ley. But I didn't care at the moment. We pulled back to breath. After I caught my breath, I layed on my back and began to look back at the stars. Dio joined me and one of his arms snaked around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and we fell asleep at the same time.

* * *

Hunter: I finally finished typing this. I was saving the kiss for a bit later but I couldn't wait. I drew a picture! I think it's good. What do you think guys?

Blade: uhh... it's okay, I guess.

?: Why is it a picture of a neko?

Hunter: Cuz I was thinking of a neko when I drew it. Jeez. . Oh! I also just finished eating the sandal! ^_^ It was yummy.

All: O-O

Blade: What?

Hunter: I meant, the chocolate sandal that my little brother gave me. -_-U

?: Oh... So until next time guys.

* * *

*: Ha! I know that some of you thought it was the Grand Chase camp! But it wasn't!

**: Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic... Blade's from Mobius.. Remember?

* * *

Hunter: Remember to review! I will take any questions! ^_^ XD


	21. A Very Short Side Story

Hunter: Good Morning/Evening/Afternoon! I do that now because I don't know what time it is in other places...

Blade: -_-U So tell us what happened to you yesterday.

Hunter: I don't wanna... T~T

Aira: Please?

Hunter: Where did you come from? I thought you were gone last chapter...

Elyce: Well, I was trying to help LunaTale get her password back.

Aira: I was with Solica trying to help her with the chapter that recently came out.

?: Oh... You missed some stuff but it's okay...

Hunter: Now since that's over with, let's get the story on with. Solica wondered what Aira and Zero was doing in the lake so that gave me an idea.

Aira: *blushes* So that's what you wrote about!

Hunter: Well Solica has yet to make the kiss scene so I'm just gonna ignore that today... *evil smirk*

?: Well, can I have some cake?

Hunter: Sure. Anyone else?

All: *raises hand*

Hunter: Okay... Let's get the story started first! T^T

* * *

Zero's POV

I was just staring at the fire. How a single spark can create a massive flame is a mystery.

"Hey Zero. Wanna go to the lake?" a voice asked.

I turned my head to see Aira smiling. It was a nice night to go to the lake...

"Sure..." I replied.

Aira took my hand and guided me to the lake. We sat down once we got there. I looked up to see some grey clouds but it was a slim chance that it was going to rain. I looked next to me and saw Aira looking at the lake. I smiled and decided to do something to break the silence. I grabbed her by her waist and dragged her to the lake.

"Zero! What are you doing?" Aira asked.

I dumped her into the lake and she wasn't wet at all. I looked a little disappointed at that.

* * *

Aira's POV

Zero thought he could make me wet but he must have forgotten I was a water mage. Zero's hand was out to pull me up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. I noticed that his mask was off. I looked at his brown* eyes and blushed. He stared at my eyes and leaned closer to me. I suddenly felt his warm lips on mine. I blushed harder and kissed back after a while. After we pulled back we decided to get out of the water.

"Zero, we should go back now." I told him.

"Okay." he agreed.

* * *

Hunter: Okay sorry about that part Solica. I just like to write kiss scenes...

Aira:*blushes* Why did you write that?

Hunter: I can be a bad person sometimes... ^_^"

Elyce: So about that new OC...

?: Another? Really?

Hunter: Sorry... People can vote about that in my new poll.

Blade: Better not forget us.

Nate: WHAT! NEW OC?

Hunter: Whoa! Where'd you come from?

Nate: Okay. Right place finally. I kept looking but went to other author's instead.

Hunter: Okay... Now onto the real thing! ^_^"

* * *

(Present time)

Blade's POV

The next day, we went back to the Serdin Castle. It was good to be back. Knight Master was relieved to see us all. She told us that we weren't going to get missions for the next week. I noticed there was white blurs going around. I shrugged it off and went to my room. I forgot about Cookie so I slammed the door open to see that it was just sleeping. I sighed and ran to the kitchen. I made three omelets at a quick pace and grabbed three water bottles. I ran back to my room with the food and quietly closed the door.

"Wake up." I whispered to Cookie.

"Five more minutes." it mumbled.

I shook it gently and Cookie woke up. He noticed the omelet and devoured one quickly. I handed it an open water bottle. After our meal, we decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

Hunter: Okay... I think I'll add one of the OCs now and the other one a bit later...

Blade:...

Aira: Hey Blade...

Hunter: Don't wake her up!

Aira: okay...

?: Will you put my info already?

Hunter: Okay... jeez.

Elyce: I thought you had to read.

Hunter: Don't tell them that! DX

Nate: Well, tell them that thing...

Hunter: I will be on vacation for four days I think. I can review but I can't type... Sorry guys...

?: My INFO?

Hunter: Okay okay...

* * *

Name: Dark

Age: Unknown

Race: Unknown (I'll add in another chapter...)

Gender: Male

Past: Dark was a normal species but Astaroth contained him and turned him into a curse. Astaroth dropped the container and Dark escaped to another world. When he found a vessel (Blade), he possesed her and became the beast. Blade broke free and changed Dark into purple slime. She entrusted one of her friends to keep the slime. The next day, Blade got transported to the GC world and so did the slime.

* * *

Hunter: Happy?

Dark: Yes because I'm no longer "?".

Blade: So that's what happened...

Aira: Whatever happened to the Saffron Twins?

Hunter: ****! Forgot them. Sorry Sato! They'll be in the next chapter.

Nate: You better not forger about us either.

Hunter: I won't! T^T It was an accident! T^T

Sapphire: It's okay.

Hunter: Okay. Sorry this was short. I have no other ideas... Review! T~T


	22. Really short Read only the story part

Hunter: I'm back! Sorry about the vacation gettin in the way. T^T

Dark: What happened to the cake?

Hunter: uhhh... o.o"

Nate: I don't know. Who decided to ask us if we wanted cake? *sarcastic*

Hunter: Uhhh... O.o"

Blade: Hunter did! *points at me with evil glare*

Hunter: UHHH... O.O" Wait a minute... How come only my OCs are ranting?

Other OCs: *muffled* HELP US GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!

Blade: Get her!

Hunter: AHHH!

* * *

Sorry for the inconvenience. We are experiencing technical diffuculties. Please stand by... Please enjoy this video of a cam-zzzzzzzzz...

* * *

Hunter: Okay. So you promise not to do that ever again?

All of Hunter's OCs: Yes. We promise.

Hunter: Good. Now... where were we?

Blade: The chapter...

Hunter: Oh... that's right. I got too caught up with you guys trying to kill me and pokemon white...

Nate: Why pokemon white?

Hunter: I know pokemon fans might hate me and haters gonna hate this. I got a japanese dream world event level 100 ARCEUS!

Dark: How?

Hunter: I know people...

Blade: Okay... -_-"

Hunter: Now on with the chapter! XD

* * *

Dio's POV

After we got back, it was pretty quiet. We would go out once in a while to a peaceful area and relax. I was walking towards Blade's room when I saw a note on the door. It said that she was going to find out something to see if a certain item was there or not. She explained to me about the Chaos Emeralds on a date we had on a certain day. So I think that's what this is about. Oh well.

* * *

2 days later...

* * *

Blade's POV

Two days and no luck of a chaos emerald. Better head back. I grabbed all my stuff and used Chaos Control. I wonder what the Grand Chase were up to... I knocked at Zero's door for no appearant reason.

"Yes? Oh. Hey Blade..." he replied.

"So... How's things with Aira and you?" I asked bored.

"It's umm... good." he answered.

"Okay. Bye." I said.

Hmm... Maybe I should get the everything burrito*.

* * *

Hunter: I can't do this!

Blade: What?

Hunter: I can't type anymore!

Nate: Why?

Hunter: Because... well...

Dark: Exactly...

Hunter: For the remainder of the chapter, I shall type up 20 facts about myself... Just in case anyone's curious...

Blade: Okay..

* * *

1. I love Pokemon

2. I love Grand Chase

3. I love both cake and pie

4. I am bored

5. I can survive without food for up to eight hours. If nessecary(sp?)

6. I own a black dsi

7. My bed is fluffy (my friend said so)

8. I own a white wii

9. I love Maplestory

10. I love Combat Arms

11. I love Sonic the Hedgehog games

12. I have a stuffed giraffe named Affe (a-fee)

13. I watch Spongebob

14. I am tired

15. I stayed up all night

16. I am bored

17. I don't snore

18. I played Pokemon since Ruby and Sapphire (waiting for the remakes)

19. I'm looking foward to Pokemon Gray next year

20. Making this list makes me more tired

* * *

Hunter: Okay. I'm serious about the last part though. Now to make chocolate cake.

All: YAY!

Hunter: Sorry for the really short chapter... I got bored so I typed it. So this isn't really necessary to read. Well, the top part is...

* * *

*= Adventure Time reference... (yeah i watch that too...)


	23. Dark's True Form

Hunter: Hey guys! It's been a while since I have been on uptdating. I am busy with stuff.

Blade: Yeah. _Stuff_.

Dark: Never mind that. What are you going to write about now since I'm now introduced?

Hunter: Well, I am going to add my new OC. I need some other people's permission for stuff.

Nate: Okay... Don't forget the twins this time!

Hunter: How could I? I watched an anime where there is two characters that are twins!

Blade: Okay... What about that thing?

Hunter: Oh yeah... I'll tell them in the end...

Dark: On with the story!

Nate: Hey! I only got two lines in this!

Hunter: Well... I don't have an idea for you to say... Anyway, this kinda explains what Dark is. Another one of my OCs shall appear in this chapter. It's official that I will make one more OC. :3

Nate: I better be important in this chapter...:C

Hunter: Your not! Dark is!

Dark: Yesss...

Blade: Story starts now!

* * *

Dark's POV

I need to get out of this weak vessel! If only I could... oh yeah... I remember how to do it now...All I need is _her_...

"Hey Blade~. Do you want me out of you?" I said to her.

"What do you want?" she says coldly.

"I just want to get out of your stupid body and into my own!" I yell.

"Fine. How do you get out my body though?" she asks.

"First, I need _her_ for the extreme amount of energy." I answer.

"No way! She died years ago! How could she possibly alive?" she shouts.

"I have my ways. Now call her **now**!" I smirked as she got her cell phone.

* * *

Blade's POV

I dialed her number. My fingers were shaking because she was a legend. All of the humans seem to forgot about her except for the mages. Once I dialed the number_ she _picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"It's me..." I mumbled.

"Oh Blade. How nice of you to call. I suppose you thought I was dead. Now what can I do for you?" I knew she smirked at the last sentence.

"I need you to get Dark's soul out of my body and into his own... We can't stand each other..." I reply.

"Oh... Dark's the problem. I'll be there tommorow." she whispers.

"Why tommorow? Why not now?" I question.

"I'm busy." she hung up right after she said that.

"We gotta wait till tommorow." I told Dark.

"Fine." he said.

* * *

?'s POV

Hm... So Dark has returned. I better get the my wand and spell books. It's been a while since I've seen Dark as his own being. After all, we are childhood friends.

"Hey! You going anywhere?" one of my friends asked in a rather loud voice.

"Yeah! I need to go to the GC mansion so I can transform Dark back to normal!" I shouted back.

"Okay. You should stay there for a while." she suggested.

"Why should I? I mean there's no point to stay there right?" I asked while shrugging my shoulders.

"Be a nice person and help Dark while he's getting use to the having a solid body again." she said.

"Fine. I'll help Dark. okay?" I said while sighing.

"Good now, I'll get the portal to work. It's been a while since it's been running." she told me and walked towards the portal room.

I just nodded and began to pack and single backpack with a few magic books, my wand, and my staff. After I packed, I got ready for bed because I didn't feel like eating dinner today. After all, I don't want to gorge myself with food all at once.

* * *

Elesis's POV

As I continued to stuff my face with food, the dinner table was extremely quiet. After I swallowed down the last bit of food, I went to the training room to practice my skills. I wonder if I can get a worthy opponent. Oh well, until that time comes, I will continue to train.

* * *

_Next Day_

?'s POV

My alarm clock went off and I woke up almost immediatly. I quickly got ready by taking a shower, brushing my teeth, brushing my long white hair, wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, white jeans, and a white cloak.

I quickly teleported to the portal room.

"Is it ready yet?" I asked

"Yup! Ready when you want to leave!" she said cheerfully.

"Start it up. I wanna go now." I commanded her.

She just nodded and pressed a few buttons. Within minutes, the portal was on and I was preparing to leave.

"See ya guys in a year!" I said while I waved my index finger and middle finger in a saluting way.

"Bye!" said three other friends.

I walked through the portal with a smile on my face.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

I was on a walk with Scarlet through the woods. When a portal suddenly appeared and someone walked through it. Scarlet and I prepared to fight but then the person in white clothes put their hands up.

"I don't wanna fight. I'm just looking for Blade the Hedgehog." the person said.

Something was familiar about this person... hm... I don't know what it is. She looks like a mage.

"Who are you?" Scarlet asked.

"My name is Ice. I'm an ice lightning wizard." she said.

I knew something was familiar! She was the first ice lightning wizard because it was a extremely hard class to master. I was amazed to see the wizard face to face.

* * *

Ice's POV

"My name's Scarlet. I'm a summoner." the red one said.

"My name is Sapphire. I'm a snow priestess." said the blue one.

"I'm assuming you two are twins. Am I right?" I asked them.

They both nodded at the same time.

"Can you take me to the GC mansion?" I asked them again.

"Sure. Just follow us." Scarlet said.

I nodded and followed them. When we got there, I was smiling. Once we got in, it was very elegant and clean! I was grining at that point. They showed me the room that Blade was in. I knocked the door.

"Come in." said a voice.

I opened the door to see Blade looking at the ceiling.

"Hey! I'm here!" I yelled.

"Oh. Hey Ice." she said bored.

"Hey give me a more happy welcome!" I shouted a bit mad.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Cuz I'm going to break you free from Dark of course." I answered simply.

"Whatever." Blade mumbled

"Hey Ice." Dark said in a happy mood.

"Hey Dark! Let's get this started shall we?" I said.

* * *

Blade's POV

Even though she was a mage, she only specializes in ice and lightning! We went to a room where there was practically nothing around it. Ice began to chant words in a language that I couldn't understand. I felt a sudden pain on the left side of my body. I saw that Dark came out of me and is turning into something...

* * *

Dark's POV

At long last, I am finally turning back into a falcon. I felt my wings grow back and the same with my talons. After all of that, I wasn't a slime anymore.

"Thanks Ice. Your the best." I thanked Ice.

"Your welcome. Now what are you going to do first?" she asked me.

"Well... since I found Blade's body strong at some point, I challange her to a battle!" I said with a smirk.

* * *

Hunter: I think that was a really bad chapter... *goes to emo corner*

Ice: cmon, it wasn't that bad! They got to know who I was!

Hunter: *still in emo corner*

Nate: How come I'm not in this chapter!

Hunter: Because there is a whole lot for me to worry about...

A. Hurricane Irene is going to strike the east coast, where I live...

B.I'm finally in honors math in school...

C.I have to say goodbye to a few people I guess...

Blade: That's it?

Hunter: yea... I feel a little sad.

Dark: Don't worry about it. You'll live.

Hunter: oh! btw, i had a dream about a hurricane like months ago...

All: that's creepy...

Hunter: I know... Here's Ice's profile.

* * *

Name: Ice Breaker

Age: 16

Looks: White hair that reaches her mid back, black eyes, pale skin, wears a white dress shirt, black tie, white jeans, and a white cloak.

Race: Human

Personality: kind to friends but can be cold to strangers, is a red-head (which doesn't really makes sense cuz she's a **ice** lighting mage but oh well.), can be really quiet, and likes to joke around a lot when she can.

Past: Is Dark's childhood friend, parents died when Ice was 10. Ice became an Ice Lightning Mage at the age of 12.

Class: Ice Lightning Mage

Attack: magic claw like things scratch the opponent causing damage.

Skill:

1st: :Lightning bolt: three lightning bolts shock the opponent.

2nd:Ice Beam: an bean of cold ice shoots through the opponent

3rd: Blizzard: causes a huge blizzard to surge throughout the battle field and causes the opponent get frost bites. The opponent obviously can't see very well, in the blizzard. Blizzard only lasts for a few minutes.

Abilities in and out of battle: Ice can charge mana like Arme but it can charge when she is moving. Ice can teleport from place to place that is nearby not world to world.

* * *

Hunter: Now for the new profile of Dark the Falcon. :P

Dark: yay! c:

* * *

Name: Dark

Age: 17

Race:Falcon

Gender: Male

Class: Soul Eater (i know it's an anime but i thought of the idea before i watched it)

Looks: Purple feathers, black eyes, wing-like arms. Wears a black dress shirt, wears black pants, black overcoat that goes to his feet, and a black and purple scarf that goes to his midback. (i'll draw him but it'll probably be bad)

Past: Dark was a falcon but Astaroth contained him and turned him into a curse (aka the slime). Astaroth dropped the container and Dark escaped to another world (Mobius). When he found a vessel (Blade), he possesed her and became a winged beast. Blade broke free and changed Dark back into purple slime. She entrusted one of her friends to keep the slime. 25 years later, Blade teleported to the GC world and so did Dark because he escaped from Blade's friend and went to the portal that Blade went through. Dark followed Blade the whole entire time without her knowing. When he saw that Aira and Blade were close, he attacked Aira and Blade came to help Aira. But Dark posessed Blade once again and turned into the winged beast.

Skills:

1st skill: Tornado of razors: wings turn razor sharp and forms a tornado around the opponent. Slowly inflicts pain later on in the battle. (it's like the curse that the black mages uses)  
2nd skill: Beak Drill: uses his beak and uses it like a drill on the opponent's body.  
3rd skill: Curse of the Winged Beast: turns into the winged beast and makes a fatal hit on the opponent.

Abilities outside of battle: can fly with wing-like arms if needed/wanted.

* * *

Hunter: That's all! See you all next time!

Dark: Bye!

Ice: Good bye!

Blade: Bye.

Nate: bye...

Hunter: :3 Hope you liked it!

* * *

Note: Btw, if you play maplestory, you'll recognize who the i/l mage is. I do not own Maplestory, Grand Chase, or Sonic the Hedgehog! :P


	24. News about the Natural Disasters Here

Hunter: Hello~. This is not an official chapter but an explanation about what's been going on here.

Blade: Yup.

Dark: As some of you might know, there was an earthquake here in the eastern part of the USA.

Hunter: That's an area where I live in.

Nate: If you didn't know, you should really start watching the news.

Hunter: Well, starting Sunday at midnight, Hurricane Irene will strike where I live as a catergory 1 hurricane.

Blade: Her little brother was scared to death that it might be a catergory 2 hurricane, he couldn't sleep all night.

Nate: So do not expect Hunter to uptdate at all for a few days or possibly a week.

Dark: So please wish all of us luck while the hurricane takes place.

Ice: Here is a little story that explains what happened in Hunter's home when the earthquake took place and when the news of the hurricane was heard.

_Italics: thinking_

Normal: Talking

**Bold: doing**

_**All: next time period/happening**_

* * *

_**Earthquake Day...**_

Hunter: ***on the computer typing random stuff***

**_Whole entire room shakes suddenly_**

Hunter: ***looks around the room*** huh? must be an earthquake... oh well...

Little Brother: Hey! Did you feel that earthquake? O.O

Hunter: ***sigh*** yes I did. now get out of my room.

Little Brother: But you don't even care that I fell off my bed! :C

Hunter: oh you did? i don't care so get out.

Little Brother: fine... :C

_**The Following Night...**_

Grandma: Did you feel the earthquake?

Hunter: _everybodies a critic..._yea i did feel the earthquake...

Grandma: When I felt it, it felt like your little brother shaking the chair*.

Hunter: okay...

Mom: I felt it. It was a little scary.

Dad: I was okay after the earthquake.

Hunter: ***sigh***

**_Three Days Later_**

Hunter: ***taking a nap***

**_Cell phone vibrates_**

Hunter: ***wakes up*** what now? ***answers call* **hello?

Mom: One of my customers said that there will be a hurricane that's going to strike. Check out online if it's going to hit us.

Hunter: okay... ***checks online* **It doesn't say but we can watch the news tonight.

Mom: Okay. ***hangs up***.

**_Later that night_**

Little Brother: We're all going to die! T~T

Hunter: Calm down! Jeez, I need peace and quiet you know!

Mom: Let's go to sleep. I have to go to work tommorow.

Hunter: okay. ***leaves parent's bedroom***

* * *

Hunter: So that kinda explains it.

Ice: okay... Why were you in your parent's bedroom?

Hunter: I don't have my own TV...

Nate: okay.

Blade: Wish us all good luck!

Hunter: ... *sigh* we're gonna make it...

Dark: bye!


	25. Just Practice Right?

Hunter: I'M SOOO SORRY! T_T

Blade: Where the hell have you been!

Hunter: School, martial arts, and maplestory...

Dark: Figures...

Nate: I've read the other author's stories and...

Hunter: I know...

Ice: At least you've been leveling your I/L mage in maplestory right?

Hunter: uh... I was playing on my cleric... -starts walking away-

Ice: WHAT?

Hunter: I'm sorry! I've got a new thing for it and I'm been playing on the cleric again!

Blade: calm down... sheesh...

Hunter: Blade's right. I noticed that Blade isn't really the main character anymore... cuz I suck at me writing...

Dark: I'm sorry to admit but your writing really has gotten messy...

Hunter: it's okay... -sulks in a corner with a bowl of ice cream-

Nate: Are you going to be okay?

Hunter: yea... anyway, enjoy the side story...

* * *

Ice's POV

"So Blade. Mind if you introduce me to the other members?" I asked.

"Fine. Follow me downstairs." she answered coldly.

I waved goodbye to Dark with a smile. He waved back with an evil smirk on his face. I wonder what he's up to...

The hedgehog led me downstairs and into the kitchen where there was two girls. One had purple hair while the other had pink. They both were apparantly cooking something.

"The girl with pink hair is Amy. The one with purple hair is Arme. Hey guys! This is Ice. She's my..." Blade was suddenly quiet.

"Friend. Even though we might not look like it." I said smiling.

"Hm... what's your last name?" Arme asked.

"Breaker." I said nervously.

"So you're the Ice Lightning Mage. Nice to meet you! Can you help me improve on my ice and lightning spells?" Arme asked.

"Sure. Anytime." I replied.

"Who is she supposed to be?" Amy asked curiously.

"She is Ice Breaker. She is a Ice Lighting Mage who disappeared a few years ago. She is the youngest I/L mage out there. Since the I/L mage skills are really hard to master, she's the only one who can successfully use the skills without a problem." Arme explained.

"Oh~. Nice to meet you Ice!" Amy smiled.

"what are your classes?" I asked while tilting my head.

"Amy is a Scarlet while Arme's a battle mage." Blade told me blankly.

I nodded. Afer saying goodbye to the two, we went into the living room which had a person sleeping, someon reading, two talking, and one just staring at the television.

"Hey Blade. Who's this?" asked a purple demon.

"This is Ice. Ice this is Dio." Blade introduced.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted with a smile.

"Same." Dio replied.

"So... are you two dating or something?" I asked with a devilish smile.

"She blushed a little bit but she glared back at me.

"What if we are?" she yelled.

I laughed. I was just guessing too. I didn't know she would be dating. Ah~ my little Blade is growing up. I immediatly stopped laughing. I felt like they were going to be a good couple. I smiled innocently at her,

"Why did you laugh?" she growled in annoyance.

"Nothing~. I didn't really need you to introduce me to everyone. I already know them." I said with an evil glint in my eye.

"How?" Blade asked with a smirk.

"Blade, there are some things that you won't know about." I answered with an evil chuckle leaving my lips.

She just glared and turned her back. I walked away and leaned against a wall. I saw Dark come towards me. Hm... wonder what he wants.

* * *

Dark's POV

I saw Ice leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. I guess she told Blade. I walked towards her and she looked up.

"Hey Dark. What's up?" Ice asked.

"Nothing. Wanna help me train for my battle with Blade?" I replied.

"Sure." she said with a smirk.

When we reached the training room, we got into our battle stances. We both stared each other in the eyes. Ice went first.

"Lightning bolt!"

I jumped in the air and spread out my wings. I saw a dissapointed look on her face. Before she could attack again, I used tornado of razors. My feathers turned sharp and were ready to pierce her body when she teleported at the right moment. When I turned my head, I saw her use ice beam. My body started to freeze. Damn! I thought she wouldn't have done that. I broked free by using Beak Drill.

"It's been a while since we practiced this hard." Ice said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Yeah. It has been." I replied with smirk.

"Time for the clash right?" she asked.

"Yup." I responded.

"Blizzard!"

"Curse of the winged beast!"

* * *

Third Person POV

When the two moves clashed there was was a lot of snow blown everywhere. When the blizzard ended, the two figures were panting heavily. They both eventually fell unconsious at the same time. When two figures walked into the training ground, they were suprised to see that Ice and Dark were unconsious. They shrugged their shoulders and carried the two into their rooms.

* * *

Ice's POV

When I woke up, I was suprised to see I was in my room. When I got up, I winced in pain. I looked at my body to see that it was covered in bloody bandages. Looking around my room, I saw an girl that had wings sleeping in a chair. I was guessing she was an angel sent from heaven. Hm... I used one of my hidden skills to read her dreams. When I saw that there was a boy with some kind of aura surrounding him, I stopped looking into her dreams. I wonder who the boy is.

* * *

Dark's POV

I woke up from a nightmare. Probably Nate's fault. I saw a guy with some kind of aura in him leaning against a wall. I saw that my body was covered in bandages which had blood on it. It might have been a bad idea to use our moves at the same time.

"So you're awake." the boy said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Zeta el Inritum. I'm a Beast Insider. The beast inside me is called Razer." he explained.

"Oh. Thanks for taking me into my room." I thanked.

Somehow I knew he was the one who brought me into my room. I felt like someone else was in the room. Must be Razer. His aura is the color of a gorgon so Razer must be a gorgon.

"Your welcome." was all Zeta said before leaving the room.

My only question was, is he a part of the Grand Chase.

* * *

Hunter: hope that was worth reading... D:

Nate: At least you uptdated... Hey! How come I'm not on this side story?

Hunter: I didn't include any other character except Blade, Ice, Dark, Dio, Amy, and Arme!

Ice: Who's the two new characters?

Hunter: well omnius said I could use them in my story. Thanks for letting me use them omnious! :3

Dark: He's also the one who told you to uptdate...

Hunter: yes... thanks for the extra push! :D

Aira: Did you read my author's new chapter?

Hunter: I did! :3 Well, until next time guys! d ^_^ b


	26. Apology

Hey guys, it's Hunter with a public announcement. You probably figured it on your own by now. I'll make it official, I'm done. I can't update this anymore. I may pass it down to one of my friend's younger cousin as they have a bit more potential than I will ever have. It's been a fun run guys but I can't keep up with it. Sorry about the abrupt end. If he does end up posting a total remake of the story, it's likely to be posted here on . His username being UsuallyPanda if he ever makes an account. Again guys, sorry about it all and it's been a good run while it lasted. I'll never forget the friends I've made or the stories I've read.

Thanks,

Hunter


End file.
